


八月的颂歌（节选）

by ZiYi2001



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiYi2001/pseuds/ZiYi2001
Summary: 霓虹灯照不到的地方，他占据神明朴辰成*李相赫
Relationships: Lee "Faker" Sangh-hyeok/Park "Teddy" Jin-seong, Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok
Kudos: 8





	八月的颂歌（节选）

在霓虹灯照不到的、旅馆的深处，他关上所有的窗，拉上所有的窗帘：小小的方圆里，这里竟能落得几乎和上层一般安静、通透。他这才敢抱紧他，亲吻他羞涩的爱人。Alpha的气味在空气中无休止地膨胀、扩散，黏黏腻腻的棉花糖的甜味，勾引着他的Omega，淡雅的雏菊的清香，一齐坠入爱河。朴辰成将李相赫的手牢牢地捆在手心，十指相扣。他们热烈地轻吻着，褪去所有的衣物，整个人埋进柔软的床垫里。

朴辰成知道，李相赫的脖颈细白滑嫩，若是在上面存留印记，一向能储存很久。他照做了。他刻意地，遵从着本能，又遵从着自己的喜好，等待李相赫自己仰起自己的头颅。于是他就能撩起他的刘海，看着他的眼睑微微上扬，回以情动的、空洞的、水光潋滟的目光——这样的目光总能使他斗志昂扬——在惨白的皮肤上留下红彤彤的记号。

他喜欢他的杰作。如同用彩蜡雕琢透白的美玉，即使只是粗劣的、唇齿的纹路，却是足够鲜艳了。

在安静的地方做爱时，朴辰成听的清身下的男人每一次漏出嘴角的沉重的呼吸，甚至他的喉结在轻轻地颤抖，他也听的再清晰不过了。朴辰成将手指抵在李相赫微微张大的嘴唇上，他静候那粘腻的舌头舔舐他的指尖，李相赫笑着照做了，雏菊在糖分的滋润下，笑着开放了。

诚实的诱惑，糜烂的猖狂，优雅的绽放。

朴辰成回想起自己曾经形容爱人的诗句，笑了笑，抛在脑后。

他只需跟着信息素的示意，用力挽紧他的Omega，俯下身子，在他的胸脊与两边的樱桃留下一整串的证明。在他人看不到的地方，李相赫允诺了，朴辰成的确可以肆无忌惮。他抚过他的腰肢，纤细的、挺立的腰肢，在信息素的支配下，颤抖着，呻吟着。朴辰成想起上层的人工湖里栽培的娇媚的睡莲，它们的枝干也是如此的纤瘦，若是大风刮过，甚至可能连根折断——

朴辰成似乎于心不忍了。他停下夺取的步子，泪汪汪地盯着他的小哥哥。

“相赫哥，我是不是真的，真的，真的拥有你了。”

我没有拥有他的青春，我能拥有你的白发么？

李相赫没有回答。他看不通透，听不通透，脑袋也转不通透。他只是感觉到，朴辰成似乎很失落，没来由地失落。于是他选择张开双腿，贴紧他。大腿根摩擦着他的腰肢，他的胯部。他的手攀附上来了，闭上眼，脚趾蜷缩在一起，亲吻他的爱人。一吻作罢，李相赫在朴辰成的耳边轻笑着，说：

“辰成啊，你会给予我新生么？”

“如果你可以的话，请进吧。”

朴辰成痴痴地笑了，他笑着占据了神明。炙热的阴茎在彼端的柔软里横冲直撞，他来到了他们约定的地方。这里太热烈，太柔弱了。他细细地品尝着那处的滋味，世界的本源，他还未到来的后代，就埋藏在这里。他打磨着世界根源的细皮嫩肉，感受琥珀们在摩擦之下壮烈地燃烧，燃烧。

朴辰成心想，要不我就与李相赫一并燃烧殆尽，是否也表明，我拥有了他的现在，他的未来——

算了，我拥抱太阳，不应当吞噬了太阳。

李相赫早就失了胆怯，忘我地呻吟着，一次次撞击化作一声声暧昧的喘息。朴辰成嫉妒了，他嫉妒可能存在的隔壁客房的人能听闻神的叫唤，于是他再次亲吻他的Omega。同一时间，在狭长的甬道里，忠实的臣民们，簇拥着他，来到那扇门前。他知晓，知晓那些臣民们，正跪拜于自己的物什前，歌颂他，歌颂新世纪的哥伦布的到来，并拉着他不肯离开。于是他安抚着身下的爱人，轻声问：

“相赫哥，我可以进来么？”

李相赫失焦的视线努力抓捕住朴辰成的面孔。他顿了好长一会儿，反问：

“辰成啊，你不是早就拥有我了么？”

于是一阵天旋地转。朴辰成咬破了后颈的腺体，注入自己的信息素。炽热的阴茎也直挺挺地闯入李相赫的生殖腔中，敞开大门，进行漫长的结扎与射精。

从墙角泄露出的、失真的、细小的摇滚乐曲，如夏夜青草地的虫鸣，是欢爱的伴奏曲。他们似乎从中层旅舍的一角离开，翻滚于廿世纪的幕天席地的郊外。赤条条的身躯，遵从祖辈传下来的，一代代人类恪守的欲望与纯真。在这一刻，他俩就是新世纪的哥伦布，撒播文明的种子，与浓郁的甜腻的雏菊花香。


End file.
